


Underneath

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21 to Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Sequel to the fic from day 12 - this time from Kurt's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411054) (day 12 of Klaine Advent Challenge) and, as promised, I’m making a separate verse of it - Legend verse :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something about Blaine Anderson that made Kurt not want to snap his neck the moment he saw him.

It was a rare feeling, usually people tended to annoy Kurt from the first second he met them, getting on his nerves effortlessly, but there was something different about Anderson. Kurt remembered him from the day of auditions, his passion and devotion as he sang his heart out on the stage and, for once, Kurt didn’t feel like rolling his eyes or sighing deeply, watching Blaine intently and, in that moment, he knew he was going to have him in his show.

After casting the rest of the actors, the first rehearsal came and, as it was expected, it was a huge mess. No matter how good those people thought they were, they were still a bunch of idiots who needed a reminder that not everything would be served for them on the silver platter, and Kurt was more than happy to be the one to break it out to them. Dictating a murderous pace of the rehearsal, Kurt walked around, studying the actors closely and pointing out every flaw with no mercy, not caring about the hurt feelings. There was no slacking during his rehearsals.

When the girl cast as Mimi broke down in tears because of Kurt’s few harsh, but completely justified remarks, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes, turning around and walking away, with only one glance in her direction. It surely must have been his new record, reaching the point of tears during the very first rehearsal, but that girl, Peters was her last name, was a complete disaster that day, the opposite of what she showed during her audition. Kurt didn’t know why she was like that and, frankly, he didn’t care. It was her first strike, two more and her understudy would have reasons to celebrate. Some people would say Kurt was being ruthless and uncompromising, and yeah, maybe that was true. But, last time Kurt checked, those people weren’t Broadway’s most successful directors, so they could shove their opinions up their asses. There was no place for compassion in this line of work.

Kurt was merciless, not sparing anyone, dragging down all of the actors. Well, almost. All but Blaine Anderson. He studied him closely during the rehearsal, just like he did with everyone else, but, as opposite to the rest of the cast, Kurt wasn’t able to find anything to bring Blaine down with. He wasn’t flawless, not at all, far from it, it was their first rehearsal after all, but he stayed focused during the entire time, not making any major mistakes, keeping up with the music, and it was obvious that it was the only thing on his mind, nothing was distracting him, and Kurt always appreciated the high level of determination.

Besides, while Kurt usually wanted and liked to terrorize people, he didn’t feel the urge to do it with Blaine. He somehow knew that he didn’t need to make him fear him more than he probably already did, seeing him during that first rehearsal assured Kurt that Blaine was going to work his ass off, no matter if Kurt criticized him or not. So Kurt did something he did very rarely – he _complimented_ him and the surprised expression on Blaine’s face made him feel weirdly… happy? Content? Satisfied? He couldn’t tell, but he didn’t regret it. It felt… nice.

There were very little people that knew about that, but, underneath that cold exterior, there were more sides to Kurt Hummel than the ruthless, merciless one. Kinder, more gentle and definitely less murderous. But that was not the way to make it in the competitive and demanding business, so Kurt buried those traits deep down a long time ago, hiding them from almost everyone, making the world know only the excellent, cold and reserved version of him.

The world feared Kurt Hummel. And he was absolutely fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135655657009/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
